1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surge absorber which is mounted on a supporting member for use.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A surge absorber construed by utilizing a voltage non-linear resistive element composed of a oxide such as, for example, zinc oxide as a principal constituent is, in some occasion, used by supporting itself with a lead wire alone connected to an electrode provided on the resistive element. In case, however, the surge absorber of such construction is attached onto a vehicle for use, it is first placed on a supporting body through an electrode terminal thereof which also serves as a heat dissipating (or discharging) member.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawing illustrate an example of a surge absorber, in which the voltage non-linear resistive element 1 has electrodes 2 and 3 on both surfaces thereof, and the electrode 2 is connected with an electrode terminal plate 4, while the electrode 3 is connected with a lead wire 5. The voltage non-linear resistive element 1, the electrodes 2, 3, and a portion of the electrode terminal plate 4 and the lead wire 5 in combination are covered with a synthetic resin coating layer 6 by immersing the combination into, and pulling it out of, a synthetic resin bath. The thus fabricated surge absorber is fixed into a supporting body with a fixing screw through a hole perforated in one part of the terminal plate 4. In this case, since there is a possibility of the resistive element 1 being subject to damage due to heat generated by surge current flowing in the resistive element because of vulnerability of the oxide constituting the element, dissipation of such generated heat is indispensable. The heat as generated is discharged mainly from the surface of the terminal plate 4 as well as through the supporting body. However, since such a surge absorber is only supported at one side of its terminal plate 4 through a single hole 7, it is susceptible to various disadvantages such that, due to vibration of the vehicle, on which it is placed, the surge absorber rotates with the fixing screw thereof as its center to cause its fitting onto the supporting body to become unstable due to loosening of the fixing screw, or the electrical connection or heat dissipation to be insufficient, or the lead wire to be broken.